erstwhile
by pindanglicious
Summary: satu waktu yang berlalu itu adalah milik mereka—bersama pondok gwyndolyn tua di tengah kota. [england ・ spain] [post-ww1!au]


— ** _Malvern, 1919;_**

 _Cottage_ Gwyndolyn tua itu ada di Poolbrook; tidak jauh letaknya dari gereja St. Andrews. Pekarangannya sudah seperti belantara pohon ek, dibiarkan tumbuh liar dan ranting-rantingnya menjalar membentuk jalinan dari pohon satu ke pohon lainnya.

Antonio tercenung tidak lama. Hunian ini masih utuh pasca perang yang baru usai—lebih kurangnya—satu triwulan lalu. Cuma cat temboknya yang mengelupas beberapa, jatuh mengotori tanah. Atapnya ditumpuk salju berlapis-lapis.

Rumah itu seperti sudah jarang dirawat, tetapi cerobong asapnya masih mengepul asap kelabu pekat.

(Arti lainnya, masih ada penghuni di tempat.)

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **erstwhile**

disclaimer  
 **hetalia © himaruya hidekazu**  
 **fanfiction © pindanglicious**

 **saya** **tidak** **mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**

 _[post-ww1!au ; minor historical hint]_

 **sum:** _satu waktu yang berlalu itu adalah milik mereka—bersama pondok gwyndolyn tua di tengah kota_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pintunya terbuka ketika Antonio mengangkat tangan, hendak memberikan ketukan di sana. Kelopak mata lelaki itu sedikit melebar. Napasnya tertahan sebentar, kemudian ia mengulum seulas senyuman samar yang penuh kelegaan. Kalau bisa menangis sekarang, maka air matanya akan terburai sebanyak-banyaknya air garam di lautan.

Bidam hijau si tuan rumah menyorot begitu tajam; seperti keris yang baru diasah. Lain dengan hijau milik si pendatang yang damai seperti hutan hujan di antara tebing-tebing curam.

Antonio terkekeh lemah sembari mengurut kening dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari. Badannya benar-benar lemas. Tak menyangka orang di hadapannya itu pulang ke rumah dengan tubuh utuh bernyawa.

"Arthur, _oh, Dios ..._ "

Pemuda pirang di lawang pintu membawanya masuk ke dalam ruang dengan satu kali tarikan kuat. Dia merepotkan dirinya sendiri dengan membawakan koper usang milik sang tamu—sebelum orang itu membeku diterpa badai salju, pikirnya begitu.

"Kau menunggu di depan pagar seperti orang bodoh. Jendelaku merengek supaya aku mengasihanimu, payah."

Antonio berjengit. Arthur memang tak pernah ramah dan selalu jadi si brengsek berhati besi. Tetapi Antonio sangat merindukan lidah tajam dan kalimat-kalimat sarkastik andalan pemuda itu.

Berapa lama mereka tidak bertemu; beradu mulut—bertengkar seperti raja-raja tirani—sampai bahkan saling melempar pukulan? _Lama. Mungkin._

"Kau tidak membalas telegramku! Aku hampir gila, gelisah setengah mati, memikirkanmu! Sepanjang hari, Arthur, _bastardo_!" cerocosnya sambil mengguncang-guncang kedua bahu sang kawan lama.

Antonio meraba kening, kemudian dua belah pipi tirus Arthur; seperti ayah yang memastikan jagoan kecilnya baik-baik saja setelah terjatuh dari pohon. Arthur menggeram jengkel. Bagaimanapun juga dia tak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil karena, hei, dia sekarang sudah jadi pria dewasa!

"Aku tak pernah sempat memegang pena dan senjata di saat yang bersamaan. Kecuali kalau aku mau mati ditikam lawan," ketusnya. "—ugh, dan jangan menganggapku bocah ingusan lagi, Antonio! Kau bukan ibuku!"

"Badanmu masih terluka banyak!"

"Tidak sebanyak ketika aku pulang dari perang!"

"Ish!"

Yang lebih tua mengembang seulas cengiran lebar, tangan hangat berlapis sarung hitamnya mengacak-acak kepala pirang si tuan Kirkland.

Kekhawatirannya meredam. Dia sempat mengira kalau Arthur sekarang sudah jadi jasad tak bernyawa ketika pertempuran di Somme meledak. Namun sekali lagi, anak ini pulang dengan selamat. Rasanya campur aduk.

"Tempat ini tidak berubah," adalah impresi selanjutnya, ketika Antonio melihat sekeliling ruang kecil berdinding bata berpajang figura tua yang sama; lantai batu yang sama. Tiang-tiang kayu yang sisi-sisinya berkerak dan ditumbuhi jaring laba-laba, dan kusen dua jendela di seberang sana yang debunya menutupi permukaan galar serta kaca. Dan Antonio tidak pernah melupakan sangkar burung kosong yang selalu tergantung di langit-langit. _Nostalgia._

Arthur meliriknya dingin.

"Kandang babi ini memang tak pernah berubah."

Antonio mati-matian menahan tawanya supaya lawan bicara di sana tidak merasa semakin terhina setelah menghina dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, loh,"

(Dan Arthur tidak pernah berubah pula.)

.

— _ **pyffan**_ **;**

Perjalanannya dari Reinosa menuju Malvern adalah, sekurang-kurangnya satu hari. Antonio tidak bercerita banyak tentang petualangannya meniti jalan kepada Arthur. Tidak tentang puing-puing bangunan runtuh sisa pertikaian di daratan, tidak juga bercerita tentang tempat-tempat aman yang setitik pun tak disentuh ledakan persenjataan. Dan Antonio yakin kalau rasa ingin tahu Arthur tidak lebih besar dari sebiji jagung. Lelaki bermulut satir itu tidak akan berminat mendengarkan dongeng panjang.

Musim dingin sudah masuk penghujung, tapi dunia masih menunjukkan angkara; angin-angin yang bertiup semakin kencang, seperti badai salju tanpa pawang tiba-tiba melanda. Ini hari yang kedua. Katanya.

Semula setelah menaruh barang bawaan dan merapikan pakaian, Antonio bergeming memunggungi jendela yang rapat-rapat disumpal kelambu dan tirai gorden. Dia memerhatikan Arthur—yang tengah berkutat dengan kayu-kayu bakar untuk dinyalakan lagi di perapian—lewat punggungnya, yang dulu hingga sekarang, masih tetap tegap. Bebannya adalah dignitas dan harkat setinggi-tinggi pencakar langit.

Tetapi tubuh yang mungkin berkali-kali dihunjam peluru itu terlihat semakin kurus. Luka sayatan melintang dan lebam biru keunguan tercoret di mana-mana, belum sembuh jua.

Terakhir kali Antonio melihatnya jauh lebih sehat adalah, empat tahun yang lalu. Sebelum ia pulang ke Reinosa dan Arthur bersiap dinobatkan menjadi patriot pembela negara, diiming-imingi segala yang menyangkut masalah penghormatan dan pengangkatan martabat. Betapa licik tirani manusia merebut sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri.

Arthur adalah seorang punggawa muda; siap mati demi negara. Rela berlama-lama tinggal di dalam parit, makan dan minum bubuk mesiu, menontoni satu persatu rekannya yang ditembaki peluru oleh serdadu lawan, menikmati ledakan bom dan ranjau sepanjang harinya.

Antonio adalah pekerja keras; pengabdi setia pada negerinya, ketika perekonomian di sini dan di sana porak poranda.

(Hidup mereka sama-sama tidak pernah beres.)

Pemuda asal negeri sejuta kembang anyelir itu berjalan menghampiri. Jarak mereka hanya beberapa hasta untuk saling berdiri.

"Arthur, kau kurus sekali," ujarnya berbasa-basi sebagai pembuka konversasi inti. Ia menepuk pundak pemuda yang berjongkok di bawahnya, tatapan mata sewarna zaitunnya melembut.

"Kuharap kau tidak datang ke sini cuma untuk menghinaku, Antonio."

Dia bisa mendengar Arthur mendengus tak suka. Kemudian Antonio mengangkat tangannya lagi, melangkahkan kakinya lagi ke lain tempat. Mengobrak-abrik isi lemari dan laci, mencari sesuatu, seperti mengincar segudang harta karun.

Selang beberapa waktu berikutnya lelaki berdarah Cantabria itu menemukan sekotak peti kayu berisi gandum, roti, telur, dan mentega. Dia menghela napas lega, sembari berpikir akan membuat apa dengan bahan mentah yang ada. Biner matanya bergulir pada periuk, teko, dan panci-panci kecil yang menggantung di dekat perapian.

Demi Tuhan. Dia tidak akan pernah lagi berniat untuk meninggalkan Arthur sendirian, atau anak itu bakal mati kelaparan.

"Aku akan memasak makan malam," Antonio mati-matian mencoba mengulas senyum ketulusan. Arthur berbalik badan, menatapnya dengan satu alis tebalnya yang terangkat heran. "Aku tahu kau akan merusak dapurmu sendiri kalau harus bereksperimen tanpa ahlinya."

"Oh. Berisik. Omong kosong."

(Dan Arthur tidak menolak.)

.

— _ **wilm**_ **;**

Sup gandum, menu makan malam mereka, baru diangkat dari kuali, dihidangkan ke atas mangkuk keramik kecil di meja, untuk dimakan berdua sebelum puncak dini hari tiba. Asapnya riuh mengepul ke udara.

Antonio menopang dagu dengan sikutnya bertumpu di atas meja. Menunggu Arthur berbicara. Atau minimal mencicipinya. Keningnya berkerut tak terima.

"Hei, aku tidak sedang meracunimu," sindirnya masam. Arthur mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak mata, kembali ke dunianya. Dia memandangi sendok kayu dan mangkuk berisi supnya bergantian. Dia tidak seperti orang kelaparan.

"Oh, aku lupa berbelanja pangan untuk minggu ini. Yang kau olah ini jatah pekan lalu, tahu?" —Antonio berdehem jengkel. Mungkin dia tak tahu kalau itu adalah ungkapan terima kasih dari Arthur, nadanya saja yang terdengar satir.

"Jadi selama ini kau makan kayu dan debu?"

"Peluru. Dan mesiu."

"... _mierda._ Selera humormu buruk sekali."

Antonio menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya, sedangkan lawan bicaranya itu menyipitkan mata. Makan malam mereka tidak akan khidmat tanpa pertengkaran mulut yang lumayan panjang.

"Nanti kuajari cara membuat lelucon. Biar hari-harimu tidak diisi dengan cemberut," gerutunya seraya merebut sendok yang ada di tangan si bungsu Kirkland, memenuhi permukaannya dengan sup gandum hangat buatannya dan menyodorkannya ke depan mulut Arthur.

" _Well, bloody hell._ Ini penghinaan!" protesnya. Tetapi Antonio melayangkan tatapan intimidasi yang penuh ancaman; Arthur tak bisa membantah. Mau tak mau mempermalukan dirinya dengan membuka mulut, menerima suapan hidangan makan malam. Gigi-giginya mengunyah penuh ragu dan malu. Antonio menertawakannya penuh kepuasan.

Arthur berhasil dibuat kesal sekesal-kesalnya; walau jauh dalam hati, ia mengakui, sup gandum itu sangat nikmat di lidah sampai ke lambungnya.

(Dan Antonio membuat malamnya kali ini lebih hangat.)

.

— _ **apricity**_ **;**

"Aku kira di sini sudah musim semi! Berapa suhu bumi sekarang, Arthur?!"

Keluhan itu berulang kali dilontarkan dari mulut tuan Fernández yang mengerang di atas sofa kuno di pojok sebelah jendela. Tubuhnya dilapisi pakaian hangat dan selimut wol—dan kaus kaki tebalnya belum juga dilepaskan. Arthur tidak mengalihkan fokusnya pada buku bacaan warisan mendiang abangnya.

"Tunggu saja. Dunia masih tidak beres dan harus membenahi banyak hal sebelum Tuhan menghadiahi musim semi."

Antonio mencibir, tak ada balasan-balasan sinis lagi setelah itu.

Arthur baru saja meraih pena, merobek halaman kosong di buku usangnya, menulis sebait sajak amfigoris. Untuk menentang Versailles lewat isi hatinya. Mungkin cuma Tuhan yang mendengar semua luapan rasa muaknya pada babi-babi di dunia. Arthur membenci hal apa pun yang merebut kehidupannya—mulai dari orangtua, sanak saudara, sampai kawan-kawan lama.

Antonio memerhatikannya benar-benar. Dari wajah rupawannya yang disibak cahaya lilin dan api dari perapian; dari gerakan punggung dan otot-otot belikatnya; dari gerakan bibirnya yang mengumpat diam-diam tanpa suara. Semua yang membuatnya menyipitkan mata; Antonio sangat ingin musim semi segera tiba. Sekarang juga; supaya Arthur menganggapnya _ada._

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir yang sudah lama berlalu," petuahnya. Barangkali tak akan pernah dihiraukan dan hanya akan dihempas jauh-jauh bersama angin dan topan badai.

Arthur meliriknya dari balik bahu. Sinar matanya berkilat, penuh emosi. Antonio balas menatapnya setajam-tajamnya mata rajawali.

"Kau seperti kakek tua. Kerjanya melamun di depan perapian sepanjang hari. Berkutat dengan buku setiap hari."

Dibalas dengusan panjang.

Arthur merenggangkan tubuhnya di atas kursi, melempar sebuah alegori. "Oh, _Anthony, my poor mate._ Aku bukan _happy-go-lucky git_ sepertimu," ejeknya dengan telunjuk teracung ke arah sang _spaniard._ Wajahnya dibuat sedatar papan tripleks di belakang lemari baju.

Bahwa terakhir kali seorang Arthur Kirkland _bersenang-senang_ adalah natal empat tahun yang lalu. Bersama orang-orang Jerman yang menaruh senjata mereka; tertawa-tawa bersama, menyanyi dan bermain bola tanpa ingat kalau mereka eksis di medan perang dunia. _Dulu._ Arthur ingin menertawai dirinya yang dulu masih naif dan lugu; bahkan ia mengenal satu nama musuhnya yang dulu ikut berpesta natal bersama di lapangan pertempuran, Ludwig namanya. Kalau ia tak lupa. Entah sekarang orang Jerman itu jadi apa dan ke mana perginya; atau masih hidupkah dia?

(Arthur tak mau terlalu cerewet menceritakan kejadian itu.)

Antonio memutar bola mata, menamparnya kembali kepada realita. "Kau dua tahun lebih muda dariku. Harusnya punya semangat hidup lebih tinggi," timpalnya malas. Lawan bicaranya tak melempar argumen lagi dan atmosfer keduanya dikerubungi sepi.

Dulu, Arthur tidak sedingin ini. Dia hanya berubah setelah sesuatu yang menimpa keluarga besarnya di London. Antonio tidak tahu persis apa detilnya sebab Arthur tak mau bicara banyak; sebab keduanya adalah ia terlanjur pulang ke Reinosa dengan ketidaktahuan.

Selang seperempat jam kemudian Arthur berdiri, mengangkat bokongnya dari kursi, mendorong benda itu masuk ke bawah meja. Dia menghampiri Antonio yang kelopak matanya setengah tertutup. Lensa hijau mereka saling berpandangan dengan sorot yang sulit diartikan.

"Musim semi ada di sini," ujarnya menuai keambiguan.

Pemuda berambut _brunet_ di sana hendak mengajukan pertanyaan sebelum si tuan pirang menempelkan dahi mereka satu sama lain sebagai bungkaman. Matanya terpejam dan napasnya menyapu permukaan kulit wajah sang kawan.

Hangat.

Bahkan Antonio tidak menyadari dari kapan pipinya terasa panas, seperti, ada lilin yang menyala di dekatnya.

" _¿Que?"_

Dia bertanya tak paham ketika Arthur menyudahi semuanya.

" _Nada."_

Lelaki pirang itu cuma menyeringai, penuh teka-teki; lalu melenggang meninggalkan Antonio bersama umpatan jengkel dan sejuta tanda tanya di kepala.

(Dan temperatur dingin di sekitarnya seolah diusir jauh-jauh.)

.

— _ **uhtceare**_ **;**

Persetujuan paling konyol mereka adalah berbagi ranjang.

Sebelum memutuskan untuk tidur, mereka berargumen panjang lagi. Memperseterukan hal sepele, selalu seperti demikian.

Arthur tak pernah ingat kalau _cottage_ warisan turun temurun dari leluhurnya ini punya dua kamar tidur. Tapi Antonio bersikeras berdebat kalau ia tak pernah lupa, selama tinggal di sini dahulu kala, ada dua tempat tidur yang Arthur punya.

' _Oh, aku lupa kalau dipan itu sekarang jadi rongsokan di pekarangan.'_

—Arthur menyerah pada akhirnya, namun Antonio menyambut kemenangannya dengan menepuk dahinya sendiri dan mengumpat emosional.

' _Tolol!'_

.

.

.

"Hei. Tidurlah,"

Antonio tidak perlu dikagetkan dengan ledakan bom yang jatuh dari langit, atau tembakan rudal dari radius dua meter untuk membuat jantungnya—nyaris—berhenti. Sebab Arthur bisa melakukannya, lewat bisikan di belakang telinga, mengacau semua lamunan yang ada di benaknya. Antonio baru saja berniat melempar gerutuan lewat mulut. Tetapi realisasinya adalah dengusan kekesalan. Tubuhnya terlalu malas dan begitu berat untuk sekadar menimpuk wajah Arthur dengan bantal dan guling.

"Aku tidak pernah bisa tidur dengan tenang kalau cuaca malam sebegini dinginnya."

"Oh?"

Alih-alih berbalik, Antonio merasakan ada sepasang mata yang tatapannya tertuju pada tengkuknya. "Hmm," ia bergumam, menggulung badan dengan seprai dan selimut tebal. Angin dari luar yang menyeruak masuk lewat ventilasi bukan hanya mengganggu tidurnya. Tapi juga bayangan perang kemarin hari yang terus menghantui; _sudahkah damai dunia ini?_

 _Bagaimana kalau_ Jerman dan rezim-rezimnya itu membombardir kampung halamannya sebagaimana mereka memporak-porandakan Perancis, Inggris, bahkan sampai Belgia? _Bagaimana kalau_ ada lagi perang dunia yang mendesak tanah airnya untuk ikut terlibat? Dan semua—sejuta—pengandaian _bagaimana kalau_ itu bermunculan di kepalanya, berisik dan mengusik. Antonio tak akan bisa tenang kalau segara dunia terus-terus dihunjam prahara.

 _Bahkan dia bisa kehilangan Arthur di lain kesempatan._

"Arthur, kau—"

Antonio merasakan sekujur tubuhnya membeku, bukan sebab suhu udara yang amat dingin. Lengan seseorang yang melingkar erat di pinggang membuatnya seketika diam. Kurus tapi sangat kuat dan keras, seperti tekad di kepalanya. Antonio tak tahu rintangan apa saja yang dilalui _adik kecil_ nya sampai tenaganya terkumpul sebegini besar. Empat tahun itu bukan waktu sebentar.

Empat tahun itu Arthur habiskan di tengah medan pertempuran; dengan granat, dengan mortar, dengan pedang, dengan bayonet yang membuat tangan-tangannya berkulit kasar. Dia menghabiskan waktunya di dalam parit bersama tikus-tikus besar.

Sisa hidupnya sekarang adalah kesendirian.

Antonio meremas sarung bantal yang mengganjal kepalanya, meringis. Dia menyesal meninggalkannya sewaktu-waktu yang krusial, tetapi dia memang tak punya pilihan selain pulang. Ke negaranya yang aman dan tenteram tanpa diusik kebisingan perang.

"Diamlah seperti ini sampai pagi."

Arthur berbisik lagi. Kepalanya terbenam di leher belakang Antonio. Dia menarik selimut sampai setinggi dagu mereka berdua, bergumul dengan guling hidupnya. "Hangat. Kau tidak suka dingin, 'kan?" —kemudian ia terkekeh pelan dan Antonio terkesima dalam gemingan lama. "Selamat datang kembali. Dulu kita seperti ini, kuharap kau masih ingat,"

Ini yang Antonio tunggu; Arthur yang bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Diam-diam ia menarik senyum, meluapkan renjana. Semua gulana itu tiba-tiba menguap ke udara.

Empat tahun yang lalu, dia berada di kamar ini jua, walau dengan dipan tidur yang berbeda. Ketika terlelap dan bangun, dia disuguhi langit-langit berpilar kayu yang sama; yang sedikit sisi-sisinya digerogoti rayap namun tetap kokoh menopang atap.

"... ini konyol dan menggelikan."

Lalu Antonio tertawa; membalik badan, mengacak gemas helai-helai pirang jabrik milik kawan lama yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri. "... aku pulang, _Arturo._ "

(Arthur mendekapnya lebih erat di dalam selimut, tak mau ditinggalkan sendirian lagi.)

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 **/glossary/**

 _erstwhile:_ belonging to some prior time

 _pyffan:_ to breathe out

 _wilm:_ surging/boiling water; ardour; heat; passion

 _apricity:_ warmth of the sun in winter

 _uhtceare:_ lying awake before dawn and worrying

 **/history corner/  
**

natal 1914, tentara inggris dan jerman emang mutusin buat _mogok perang_ (or such..). mereka main sepak bola sama-sama, nyanyi-nyanyi, dsb. (dilansir dari _natgeo)  
_ btw scene ini seingat saya ada juga di hetalianya wwww =')

 **/rambling corner/  
**

i wouldn't talk too much since i just wanna say saya kangen banget nulis engspa huhu saya kangen research besar-besaran saat waktu saya masih sangat luang ;w; ever since i had been dragged to the (university) hell, i found it hard to write something satisfying for myself uuu :"( attending art college was harder than i expected /HE /dikeprukdosen  
ini saya research dikit sekali :") cuma beberapa kata dari bahasa inggris kuno untuk dijadikan prompt (...) dan trivia ww1 :"

semoga ke depannya saya nemu banyak lagi hint historikal engspa yh :" ((sounds kasian banget ga sih saya haha /G))

akhir kata, fic ini mungkin jadi penutup tahun 2016 :") saya senang sekali bisa ada di kapal ini dari tahun 2015 :") doakan supaya saya tetep jadi sampahnya engspa di tahun-tahun yang akan datang ya HEHEHEHE /YWD

terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah baca ((dan yang selama ini selalu jadi readers dan reviewers setia saya :") tolong jangan bosen ya sama anuan engspa saya yang sangat anu huhuhu i love you pisan))

.

rin


End file.
